


Haven't Met You Yet

by polarpi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarpi/pseuds/polarpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Song-fic based around Michael Buble's song of the same name...a special someone gets a serenade.  Originally posted to FF in May 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any mistakes are my own – spell-check and my proofreading didn’t catch them. I do not own the characters of NCIS, the song “Haven’t Met You Yet” by Michael Buble, or even much of anything of real value. What do you expect – I have too many student loans to pay off!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The woman stirred, something tickling at the edge of her consciousness. Without moving a muscle, she started to become aware of her surroundings - lying in her bed, the early morning sun starting to trickle into the room through the blinds, and the soft baritone voice of her husband softly singing in the room. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, finding her husband rubbing her rounded stomach as he crooned,

                _…And I know someday that it’ll all turn out_  
                _You’ll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
 _And I  promise you, kid, that I’ll give so much more than I get_  
 _I just haven’t met you yet._

She smiled, loving the sound of his voice. He always loved to break out in song, especially when listening to his IPod he’d gotten as a gift. She was so used to him channeling his inner Ol’ Blue Eyes at all times of the day. She remained still, wanting to hear the remainder of his song.

                _I might have to wait_  
                _I’ll never give up_  
 _I guess it’s half timing_  
 _And the other half’s luck_  
 _Wherever you are_  
 _Whenever it’s right_  
 _You’ll come out of nowhere and into my life_

He cupped her stomach, rubbing his hand in small circles before he felt the baby’s kick. “ _Just like his father,”_ she thought to herself. _“Has to make his presence known, make sure he’s got all the attention on him,”_ she smiled inwardly, knowing that she wouldn’t have him any other way.

                _And I know that we can be so amazing_  
                _And baby your love is going to change me_  
 _And now I can see every possibility_

She turned her head a bit, with him so caught up in his singing to not notice anything, and gazed lovingly at the love of her life as he geared up for his big finale.

                _…They say all’s fair_  
                _In love and war_  
 _But I won’t need to fight it_  
 _We’ll get it right and we’ll be united_  
               

_And I know that we can be amazing_  
                _And being in your life is going to change me_  
 _And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm….._

She decided to let him in on the fact that she was awake, so she moved her hand and laid it on top of his on her stomach. He smiled his trademark grin as his eyes met hers, then continued,

                _…Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get  
                I said love, love, love, love...._

And as he finished the song, he quickly pressed a kiss to her stomach and whispered,

                _I just haven’t met you yet._

She ran her fingers through his hair. “I think he liked it.”

Tony looked up and grinned. “Well, Michael Buble is no Frank Sinatra…”

*End*

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, there you have it – I’m letting you, the reader, choose who the woman is…so hopefully you can picture your favorite person for Tony in the story! I’d been thinking through this story ever since I saw Michael Buble singing the song to a pregnant woman on The Rachael Ray Show, so I don’t own that show, either :) Turned out a little differently than I expected, but I like it anyways – hope you enjoyed!


End file.
